Day of Days: Squared
by Ponyboy79
Summary: 4 friends defend there holdout up north in the seirra mountains: there story will become legendary. R&R Please


**(Nolan Fillman sit's across from me in the cafeteria at the asylum. He is in here for god knows what, the staff never released the info on the internet or anywhere. He is tall around 6'3 with a slight wisp of a moustache and shaggy black hair. His deep blue eyes show unforgiving ly through light purple spectacles. In a slight way he reminds me off John Lennon)**

**(he stares at his clam chowder for a moment then starts talking in his deep eerie type voice)**

Everything was going good. I know everybody likes to say they got hit the worst or not at all but I think we got it pretty fair off, right in the middle. With most of the recorded attacks they came in waves of a hundred or more at a time. The most we got was little more than 40. Mostly in groups of a dozen or so. I guess I should tell you more about the situation. Jake, Sam, and Sam B. and I were all together through out most of the panic. Some people came and went: David and Chloe Shultz came for a month or two, but more on that later, now where should I start,

**Wherever you want is fine by me**

Excellent, so we lived up a little north of Lake Tahoe yah know, we had guns and what not. Duck hunting yah know, Jake was big on that kind of stuff. We had a nice house me and Wyatt P, about 200 yards away from the north shore of lake Tahoe. It was a stilt house. Stupid us didn't even realize those gave us an advantage until you published your book (**referring to the zombie survival guide: complete protection from the living dead)** Sam Hughes, my cousin shared a house with Jake right next to us, there were old college dorm mates form cal poly university of medicine, I cant even count on 2 hands how many times that helped us, we got hit bad by pneumonia and me having asthma, anyway Sam and Jake's was a realy sturdy house on a small hill rising about 500 feet above the shoreline of the lake, it was covered into a layer of thick brush, completely invisible to the city below us. and that's where we made our holdout (**he pulls out a news paper and hands it to me, on it there's a little wood shack with wood stacked about twenty feet high on the side and 4 men, one exceptionally taller than the others still wearing those spectacles, standing outside with huge grins on the faces shouldering shotguns**) man those were the days, I actually kind of miss them killing zombies and just keep on keeping on yah know.

(**I start to realize why he's in this place)**

**I understand, why don't you tells me about the first days of the great panic**

Umm sure, well as I recall it was September 23 yes?

**More or less**

Okay so that was my cousin Sam's birthday, and we were going to throw a surprise party for him yah know? He never really like surprises so ere go: surprise party (**he chuckles silently to himself and takes of his glasses reveling his scar gutting down into his left eye stretching from his ear up to the upper left corner of his forehead he see' me looking up at his scar**) ohh that, that's a tale that comes later. So where was I o yah know the party. It all went well: he came home we surprised him blah blah blah. Finally once everyone departed we decided to go down to the local pub and get a little drunk then come home and have a good nights rest for work tomorrow. My Irish roots were kicking in. and well that was the plan and quite simply the plan didn't go all well.

At the bar we started seeing news reports on the TV about "THE LIVING DEAD RISE" and, "GET INDOORS AND LOCKUP: STORY AT 11" we didn't pay any mention to it until we heard the screams outside. We decided to get our final beers and head home. We got outside and these lunatics started walking at us and moaning Sam told them to f off and all the didn't seem to notice then Sam got pissed "why don't you leave us alone" he would shout then they started trying to grab at us. Sam said "if that's what you want you got it" he then walked over to the guy and smashed his beer bottle over his head. The dude just grabbed onto his arm and tried to bite him I guess we all then realized that the news reports were true "Sam! Get in the car" I yelled and he pushed the zed head off of him and jammed the broken end of his beer bottle into the side of its neck, it just stood there, not moaning or anything, I don't quite remember but I guess the lower half of his jaw was dangling by the hinge **(he paused)**

**What next?**

We all got in the car and started driving home. More of them started coming out of the alleys or behind cars, some getting ran over by our car. I turned to Sam and told him not to drive straight to our a house but a mile or two around then come back. We were all freaked out so nobody asked any questions. That was the first command I gave in world war z. and probably the best.


End file.
